1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety hasps, and more particularly to a safety hasp having means for protecting persons from contact with the hasp when in an open position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Safety hasps have an elongate leaf with a slot for engaging a staple plate which holds a padlock when the hasp is in a locked condition. When the hasp is not locked, the hasp leaf is free to swing on its hinge. This situation represents a safety hazard. If the leaf becomes extended from its hinge plate, a person may come into bodily contact therewith. Discomfort or injury may thus occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,356 teaches a hasp with a spring clip member for holding the hasp leaf against the mounting surface when the hasp is open. A coil spring is disclosed for such purpose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,850. However, the present invention provides an improved safety hasp that maintains the hasp leaf in a safe position when not in use and can be produced at a lower cost than the above mentioned prior art devices.